


Children's Games

by Eldabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: "Andromeda had given him a key a few weeks ago, but Harry still felt awkward coming to her house."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-Deathly Hallows fic with no spoilers for Cursed Child or any of the post-book JKR stuff. Also unbetaed, so have fun.

Harry apparated onto the sidewalk in front of Andromeda's house, leaving him time to shove his wand into his pocket and attempt to smooth back his hair as he approached the front door. Andromeda had given him a key a few weeks ago, but Harry still felt awkward coming to her house. She somehow wasn't as warm as he pictured her based on Tonk's descriptions, but she wasn't cold either, exactly. She was just...unfamiliar. And very sad. 

Harry swallowed the swell of guilt and grief again as he climbed the front stairs. The Tonks house was clearly built for a family, with bookcases groaning with books, scattered magical knick-knacks, and comfortable furniture arranged anywhere one might be inclined to curl up and read. Harry hadn't seen into many magical homes, but this one was smaller and neater than the Burrow, and still cozy. Photos of Tonks lined the walls, with her parents, her friends, her house mates, her fellow aurors, and even a few with Remus and Teddy. It was full of memorabilia, and it felt like too much pressure for just Andromeda and Teddy to fill by themselves. Harry was hesitant to suggest that Andromeda move, and she hadn't brought it up on her own. He smoothed down his hair again. 

Harry raised his fist to knock, and stopped. Andromeda had told him time and again to just come in, he was Teddy's godfather, he was now a part of the family. But Harry felt weird just marching into her house. As he hesitated, he heard a sound from the garden and his hand dropped. 

Surely not. 

Harry made his way around the side of the house. The garden gate wasn't locked, but rather enchanted to only open for certain people. Harry pushed it open easily, and pulled out his wand as he neared the back of the house. 

Harry silently peered around the edge of the house into the garden. He wasn't mistaken. Draco Malfoy crouched in the grass, his robes puddled in the dirt, had one arm wrapped around and supporting an unsteady Teddy Lupin. 

Draco was holding his wand in front of him and Teddy had both chubby hands around Draco's wrist. Draco was speaking to Teddy in that sing-song gentle voice people use with babies, and Draco was counting. 

"One, two, _three!_ " Draco said, and Teddy echoed him on "three" with a squeal of "EEE!"

From the end of Draco's wand hopped wispy, multi-colored toads, floating slowly to the ground. Teddy gave a full body giggle, and Draco supported Teddy's full weight for a second while Teddy's legs kicked. Teddy braced against Draco's arm, reaching for the toads. 

The toads drifted away into a breeze, breaking into candyfloss puffs and disappearing. 

"Mo! Mo!" Teddy demanded. Draco, _Draco_ , laughed. 

Harry felt a sudden flood of anger. This was the kind of thing he hadn't figured out how to do with Teddy. He didn't really know any magic that felt appropriate and safe for babies and he didn't really have any experience with them even in the Muggle world. And now _Draco Malfoy_ was effortlessly playing some sort of magical pat-a-cake with _Harry's godson_. 

"Malfoy," Harry stated coldly, stepping out from behind the wall into the garden, wand in hand. 

Draco reacted immediately, standing up and swinging Teddy to his hip, turning to put himself between Teddy and Harry. Draco also whipped his wand around, robes swirling as he faced Harry. 

Instinctively, Harry lifted his wand as well. The faced each other, wands out, for a breathless moment.

Harry noticed Draco had a new, unfamiliar wand. Harry felt an odd pang. 

Teddy gave a frightened squeak, breaking the silence. Harry and Draco turned away from each other to Teddy. Harry, ashamed, lowered his wand. Draco looked down as he turned back toward Harry, facing him directly so Teddy was no longer hidden. Teddy's whole face lit up when he saw Harry, and his hair took on a greenish tinge. 

"Aaaa'eee!" Teddy said, hands outstretched to Harry so that Draco had to awkwardly rebalance to keep Teddy from falling. 

"I'll take my godson, then, Malfoy," Harry said. 

Draco's head snapped up, and he met Harry's eyes. 

"Of course, Potter," Malfoy said. It wasn't quite up to his normal standards of venom, but he seemed more out-of-place here, in Andromeda's garden. It lacked the grandeur of Malfoy Manor or even Hogwarts. The grass was overgrown and the weeds had begun their takeover of the herb patch. Andromeda had told Harry that it was Ted who kept the garden tidy, back when he had been alive. It looked too ordinary a background for a proud Malfoy retort. 

Harry shoved his wand back into his pocket and took Teddy from Draco. Teddy's hair was all green by the time he was in Harry's arms, and he started breaking out in freckles too. Harry repositioned Teddy on his hip, trying to make it look as effortless as Draco had. He then opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. 

"Harry! Draco!" 

They both turned to see Andromeda coming out of the house, followed by Narcissa Malfoy. 

Harry was somehow even more shocked. 

"Harry," Andromeda said, "I believe you've met my sister, Narcissa?" 

"Er," said Harry, as their last encounter under Voldemort's gaze flashed through his mind, "yeah." 

"And of course, you know Draco," Andromeda continued, as if that was a totally appropriate reaction. "They were both visiting for the afternoon. Thank you for entertaining Teddy, Draco." 

"You're welcome," Draco responded, looking only slightly less awkward than Harry felt. 

"We'll be going now, Draco," Narcisssa continued smoothly. "Andromeda, please let me know if there is any way we can be of assistance." Narcissa nodded to Andromeda and then to Harry, and then swept back in to the house. Draco and Andromeda hurried after her, with Harry, curious, bringing up the rear. Instead of the front door, Narcissa went to the sitting room where there was a small fire burning in the fireplace. There were three tea cups sitting by different chairs and a plate of small cookies and the remains of scones and butter. 

Andromeda pulled a small, ornate pot off the mantelpiece and offered it to Narcissa, who took a pinch of Floo Powder and thanked her. She paused, and walked over to Harry. Narcissa leaned down and kissed Teddy's forehead before walking back to the fireplace.

"Goodbye, Andromeda. Harry." Narcissa said, and tossed the powder into the fireplace and walked in after it. With a clear voice, she said "Malfoy Manor," and disappeared. 

Draco grabbed a pinch as well. "Goodbye Aunt 'Dea," Draco said. There was an awkward pause and he added, not quite looking at Harry, "Bye, Teddy," before flooing after his mother. 

Harry turned to look at Andromeda after they had gone. He had hundreds of questions tumbling around in his head and he didn't know what to ask first. 

Andromeda met his eyes and smiled wryly. "It's considered more polite to use Floo when leaving another Wizard or Witch's home. It's only your generation that insists on apparating at every small opportunity." 

That had not actually been any of Harry's questions. But as he jiggled Teddy in his arms and Andromeda collected the remains of what had clearly been a full afternoon tea, he found that she had quite firmly told him all he needed to know.


End file.
